


Against the Wall

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bites his lip, swallowing a moan as Richard nibbles the lobe of his ear, hands holding Misha's hips against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

It's insane. It's just plain insane. Anyone could come back looking for them. They're going to get caught, and there might even be pictures, and you can say all you want but Misha's never been so reckless.

He bites his lip, swallowing a moan as Richard nibbles the lobe of his ear, hands holding Misha's hips against the wall. Despite his smaller stature, the guy is surprisingly forceful, and Misha would lie if he said it doesn't turn him on.

Misha's hands are grabbing Richard's shirt under his jacket, pulling him closer, and when he feels the other man's denim-clad erection against his thigh he can't help the soft moan that escapes him. Richard growls in his neck, rolling his hips against Misha's.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Richard asks, his voice gone low with arousal as he starts tucking Misha's shirt out of his jeans, fingernails grazing the tender flesh of Misha's belly.

Misha hisses, tightening his grip in the fabric of Richard's shirt. "Richard..." he breathes. "We shouldn't... we'll get caught..." But his body's belying his words, responding enthusiastically to every touch of Richard's fingers, to each scrape of his teeth on Misha's neck.

Richard's hands are deftly opening his jeans, pressing against the hard length of Misha's cock as he does so, and Misha arches off the wall, head pressed back against the cold stone. Richard laughs in his neck, a deep sound, full of lust and arousal, that goes straight to Misha's cock.

"Touch me," Richard tells him, _demands_ of him, ignoring Misha's false protest, and how could you refuse anything to that voice? Misha's hands slide down to Richard's belt and unbuckle it, his fingers shaking slightly. One of Richard's hands is stroking Misha's erection through his boxer shorts while the other plays with the waistband teasingly.

Richard bucks against Misha's fingers on his zipper, and their hips rock together. They fumble with clothing for a while, but then both of their cocks are free and Richard grinds their hips together, pushing Misha back against the wall.

Misha starts moaning more loudly then, until Richard's lips seal over his own, smothering the noises he makes in a devouring kiss. Richard's all teeth and tongue and force, and Misha's so lost in it that he barely registers when Richard knocks his hand off his dick. Then the smaller man is taking both of their cocks in his hand, which is already slick with Misha's pre-come, and starts jacking them off.

Misha's whimpering in Richard's mouth. He can feel the other man growl as it vibrates against his tongue, feel the cold brick wall behind him, feel Richard's cock against his and the man's hands on him, on his dick and gripping his hip, and it's so overwhelming that he has to grab Richard's jacket to ground himself.

Then Richard twists his wrist just so, and bites Misha's bottom lip just hard enough, and Misha tips over the edge, coming in long white spurs all over Richard's hand. The other man's hand doesn't stop, it milks Misha dry and then keeps jerking them off. His hand is slick with Misha's come now, and it makes an obscene wet noise as it goes up and down, fast, so fast, until he can feel Richard tense up against him and groan in his mouth as he comes too.

They're both panting hard into each other's mouth. Misha feels a bit dizzy as he looks down into Richard's satisfied eyes. There's a smug smirk slowly growing on the smaller man's face, and not for the first time Misha thinks he's bitten off more than he can chew with this one.

Richard lifts his hand to Misha's mouth, raising a daring eyebrow, and Misha licks his lips, then starts cleaning Richard's hand with his tongue. Richard's mouth joins his in that task, and it's one of the hottest things Misha's ever done. When they've finished licking their mingled come off Richard's hand, their lips join again.

Richard's tongue is just dipping into Misha's mouth when they hear a worried voice calling their names. They quickly readjust their clothing, make themselves decent again.

If anyone notices Misha's disheveled hair or Richard's crumpled jacket when they join back with the group, no one says anything.


End file.
